Knights of the possessed
by teenfox
Summary: the guys get a call from a renaissance fair and end up getting caught in a bad situation with ghosts who posess. PLEASE R & R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I actually thought this story in my sleep! It came to me in a dream! I figured it was a pretty good plot so hey here is a new story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters.

* * *

It had been a busy week for the Ghostbusters; they had calls all the time. Now they were on edge, they knew a call was going to come. They all waited in the living room twiddling their thumbs.

Finally Peter jumped off of the couch. "Well, I'm going to go see what Janine's up to."

Egon gave him a look but then dismissed it.

Peter walked out of the room and down the stairs, he continued till he got to Janine's desk. "Hey Janine, any calls?"

"No Dr. Venkman." Janine said blankly.

"Well then… you're doing great." Peter went into his office and sat at the desk for a second before getting up and pacing.

The phone rang at last, Peter jumped up causing him to hang off the filing cabinets to see Janine. She muttered a few things, wrote stuff down on a piece of paper then hung up. She slowly reached over and hit the big red button that triggered the alarm.

Peter lifted himself up a jump over the cabinets and ran to his locker, the others ran down the stairs. They all ran into Ecto-1 and started to pull out. Suddenly they pulled back in and Ray got out, he ran to Janine, grabbed the piece of paper, and ran back to the car.

The Ghostbusters were now on the move.

"What does it say?" Ray said passing it back to Egon so he could drive.

Egon took a minute to study it. "We're heading to a renaissance fair." Everyone looked at him for a second. "Its outside of New York, they say they have a ghost that has been pestering people and keeping them away."

"Alright Lets get that ghost!" Peter smiled getting settled in his sleep.

* * *

A/N: All right this is about the first chapter so read and review, I need to know to continue! 


	2. the stormy knight

A/N: All right I'm getting on with this story, as I needed something to cure my bad mood and only writing does that for me.

* * *

After several long hours the Ghostbusters reached their destination. They all quickly got out and stood in front of a big sign that read: "RENAISANCE FAIR."

"Well, we must be at the right spot." Peter smiled joining the others who were now starting to enter the park.

A man in a knight costume came up to them. "Good eve fine sirs, what say you now?"

Everyone gave blank looks to each other.

"Uh… We're the Ghostbusters and we're here to solve you're ghost problem." Ray told him.

"Oh! How glorious! I shall bring you to his majesty at once. Hence forth!" The knight yelled as he turned and began to march. The four confused men followed.

The knight brought them to a large tent labeled "THE KING" they walked through the opening and stood in front of a large chair. In this chair was a rather large man who had a small crown on his head and a cape rapped around him.

"What be the meaning of this?" The king spoke loudly.

"These you're highness are the "Ghostbusters" here to free us of the wondering spirits that torment us." The knight said bowing.

Peter leaned over to Ray. "Did he really just bunny ear us?" Ray gave Peter a look and then returned his gaze back to the knight and the king.

"Ah, Very well, put them to work at once, they shall stay in the spare trailer until the spirits haunt no more." And with that the king dismissed them.

The knight bowed again then turned and pushed the Ghostbusters out of the tent.

"All right look, you get rid of the ghosts and don't attract to much attention to yourselves!" The knight spoke quickly.

"What happened to you're accent?" Winston asked raising an eyebrow.

"Off with you!" The knight pushed them.

The four men stood in the middle of the fair grounds. Egon pulled out the ecto-scanner and started scanning everything.

"We should split up, and if you happen to see anything radio us, that way we'll all come and trap it together. And try to fit in remember we don't want to attract attention to ourselves." Egon instructed.

Everyone nodded and walked off into different directions.

Ray walked slowly looking around. He saw no sign of ghosts anywhere, just then a roar came from near by. He ran to the sound only to find a lion in a cage.

"A lion… I don't really work well with lions…" He said to the lion, but really he was more talking to himself.

The lion roared loudly and pawed the side of the cage. A startled Ray backed up and fell into a clothesline. He got caught in a large blanket and fell over.

"Who in they're right mind would hang a clothes line here!" He grumbled.

He got up and tried to get the large blanket untangled but he lost his footing once again and ended up falling into the side of a tent. He rolled out under it and hit his head on a chair.

"It's the caped crusader!" One of the men dressed as a knight yelled. Ray stood up realizing he was in the tent where the king usually sat to watch the jousting match. He started to back up but two knights came from behind and brought him forward.

The crowd screamed for him to joust, but Ray was confused.

"I'm not a jouster! Let me go!" He tried to explain but it was to late he was already on the horse and they were now giving him a lance. He gulped as they put helmet on. The crowd began to go nuts. Ray stared at the Knight across from him; he realized he would be in some deep trouble.

A horn was blown and the rider across began charging and so did Ray. He closed his eyes as the other man became close and BAM!

The other knight lay on the ground groaning. Ray quickly opened his eyes and took off the helmet.

"I won? I won!!" He got exited and began waving.

The same two knights as before lifted him off his horse and over to the tent, here he got a small medal and a kiss from the princess.

"I think I just might join the fair!" Ray said to himself as he tried getting the lipstick off his face.

* * *

That night no one had gotten any luck in catching a ghost. They all got into the small trailer they were told to stay in and looked for a place to sleep.

"Dibs the bed!" Peter yelled as he jumped onto the bed.

The other three looked at each other and then the couch. Then began to Rock Paper Scissor for it. Winston won and began to get comfortable on it. Egon slept in the drivers seat and Ray slept in the passengers.

But what they didn't know was that four pairs of eyes were watching them.

There was a knock on the trailer, it was the same knight that had greeted them before. "The king wishes to speak with two of you." He said when Ray answered the door.

Ray scratched his head. "Ok…" Just then Peter came out of the bathroom. "Come on Peter lets get going the king wants to see us."

Peter groaned and followed him out.

* * *

When they reached the large trailer of the king it was starting to rain. The entered the trailer and were told to sit, but they had to sit on the floor because there was nothing else to sit on.

"Turns out our ghost problem is pretty bad." The king said normally. "We've had people hurt today."

"We didn't see anything." Ray cut in.

The king gave him a look. "Well it happened and you guys better do something about it!"

The two men nodded.

* * *

At the same time Egon had woken up to find that Peter and Ray were gone, he shrugged thinking they went to the port potties because they couldn't stop fighting or something stupid like that. Egon yawned, he felt warm so he opened the window a crack and went back to sleep.

But just at that moment something slithered in the window, it was like green smoke. It swirled around Egon's head and then entered his nose. Egon didn't stir.

Then another cloud of smoke slithered in through the window only this one was purple and it passed Egon and crawled along the floor over to Winston and entered his open mouth. He groaned then quickly went back to sleeping.

In about five minutes the two of them simultaneously woke up. Egon's eyes glowed a bright green as Winston's glowed purple. They both stood up and started snarling and ripping everything insight!

* * *

Ray and Peter left the kings trailer.

"Can you believe that guy?!" Peter asked angrily.

"Yeah that was pretty rude of him." Ray agreed.

"I tell you I'm not spending any money here boy!" Peter grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets as him and Ray continued back to the trailer in the rain.

* * *

A/N: well? I have to know here people, what do you think? Should I continue? 


	3. and then there was 1

A/N: Continuing!!!

* * *

Ray and Peter came to the door of their trailer. They heard the sounds of low growling but shrugged it off as the lion cage being near by. Peter opened the door lazily, There standing in front of him was Egon and Winston, only they were snarling and acting like wild beasties! 

"What the f-rap!" Peter screamed falling backwards as Egon swung his now long and sharp nails at him.

Ray caught Peter as he fell but quickly dropped him as Egon and Winston jumped out of the trailer.

"Thanks a lot Ray! I'll remember this when you're getting eaten alive!" Peter yelled after him. "ACK!" Peter jumped up off of the ground as the two possessed Ghostbusters tried to grab him.

Peter ran as fast as he could trying to follow Ray Who had just ran into a small red tent. Peter also made a turn into the tent as well.

"Ray? Ray! Hey man you better show up or I'll kill you before they do!" Peter threatened looking around frantically.

An iron glove touched him on the soldier causing him to scream.

"Peter its me! Quick get in the armor beside me and stand perfectly still!" Ray said as he fidgeted in the armor he was in.

Peter got into the armor and just when he started wondering how it was always so easy to get into armor, Egon and Winston ran into the tent. Winston was sniffing the ground like a hunting dog while Egon sniffed the air.

Winston came up to the armor and looked at it intensively then he joined Egon as they walked out of the tent.

Ray took his helmet of. "I think I know what happened!"

Peter started to take off his armor too. "Yeah someone switched their coffee to decaf!"

Ray ignored the comment and pulled out Toben Spirit Guide. "I was right… Egon and Winston have been possessed by shades!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down the brain train! Egon and Winston have been possessed by sunglasses?!" Peter asked.

"No Peter, a Shade is a type of ghost that possesses humans." Ray explained putting away the spirit guide and getting out the specter detector!

(lol I just specter detector:P)

"What are the chances of us two taking them?" Peter asked trying to get a metal shoe off but having much trouble.

"Oh we could do it, its not hard, they aren't that strong." Ray said not looking up at Peter at all.

Peter smiled and patted Ray on the shoulder. "Well then lets go get 'em! Here is the plan…"

* * *

It was now the middle of the night and Egon and Winston looked around the main tents.

Peter hid behind a tent looking out on them; he held the thrower on his proton pack in his tight grip.

"Ok, it's now or never." Peter mumbled to himself, he ran out and slid in front of Egon and threw pepper in his face. Instead of sneezing out the shade like Peter had planned on Egon just sneezed in his face and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Oh shit." Egon picked Peter high above his head and threw him on the ground. Winston pinned Peter down on the ground.

A dark blues smoke started to float over to Peter. "Whoa man! I don't do that stuff!" Peter groaned trying to get out of Winston's grip, but it was no use. Peter inhaled the smoke and was knocked out.

Ray was hiding at another tent, he witnessed Pete wake up and saw his eyes glowing dark blue. "Oh no… if that plan didn't work how am I alone suppose to fight them! They're my friends I can't zap them!" Ray began to bight his nails.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter… oh well, tell me watcha think!! 


	4. the finally of a short story :P

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter.

* * *

It was just Ray now. He watched as his three best friends acted like animals.

"Well, at least it's no different from how Peter usually acts…" Ray sighed.

Ray ran from where he was hiding to a safer place. He knew he couldn't take them on till he had a proper plan. He walked into a small costume tent filled to the brim with costumes. Ray sat in between the racks of clothes so he could hide. He pulled out Toben Spirit Guide and looked through it once again.

"There has to be some way to stop those ghosts without hurting the guys…" Ray scratched his chin. "But I can't help but wonder why on earth they would posses us?"

He continued to look through the guide; finally he found something and closed it quick shoving it into his pocket.

He smiled and grabbed a costume off of the rack.

* * *

The sun started to rise and the renaissance people began coming out of their tent preparing for the day.

A knight had noticed a peculiar looking fellow who was dressed as a renaissance fool. He seemed to be looking around like he was lost. The knight walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, shouldn't you be at the children's tent?" the knight asked.

The fool looked at him, it was clearly Ray in disguise, but a very poor one. "Uh… yeah I was just looking for it!" Ray smiled using the fakest accent he could.

"Ah, well, you go over to that tent there then turn and its three tents down." The knight said.

"Thanks." Ray flashed him another smile then started to walk away, the bells jingling with each step.

As soon as he saw that the knight had stopped watching him he turned the other way and continued his search. Finally by the face-painting tent he found Egon, Winston and Peter fighting over a balloon and trying to eat it.

Ray stopped in front of them. "Hey guys… I realized what's the point in not being possessed when all you're friends are." Ray gave a shrug.

The three men looked at each other slightly confused but then shrugged. They walked over to Ray with hungry drooly grins on their faces. Ray began to sweat.

A red puff a smoke appeared and headed towards Ray. "Alright this is it." Ray clenched his jaw.

The smoke entered his body and made him fall over. He woke up after five minutes his mind was blank and his eyes were red. He grinned showing off his newly grown fangs.

The four men stood laughing, they had won! They had possessed the only ones who could possible stop ghosts from taking over!

Suddenly the sky darkened and lightning began to strike. The possessed Ghostbusters looked up at the sky happily thinking this was just the other more powerful ghosts being pleased with them.

They were wrong. They four men suddenly started to choke, they grabbed at their throats in pain. The screaming caused people to run over to the service line behind the tents and stare, but soon enough the wind started to blow extremely strong and people began to ran for cover.

Now the men were on the ground in pain, the wind swirled through their hair. Egon began coughing and wheezing and holding his throat, the smoke from before began to slowly flow out of him. The same thing happened with the others one by one. The different colors of smoke swirled above them in the whirling wind that was now turning into a twister.

The Ghostbusters were knocked out lying on the ground. The wind still blew and the colors all around until finally they were sucked up into the air and the twister stopped.

Tents were all tore down and scattered in a circle around the four men who were now just getting up.

They groaned and scratched their heads.

"Oh man, I feel like I'm in college all over again." Peter said rubbing his eyes and holding his pounding head.

"Look!" Winston shouted pointing over to where Ray was laying; only he hadn't gotten up yet.

Egon who was the closest crawled over and checked for a pulse. "He's still alive… his body just may be shocked."

"I know my body's going through some sort of shock." Winston groaned. "What exactly happened?"

"You guys were possessed by what Ray called shades." Peter told them dusting himself off.

Egon scratched his chin. "Ah, this makes sense, shades are known for possessing…"

Ray suddenly woke up, he groaned and sat up. "Oh, hey guys."

"Ray!" They said in unison.

"I guess it worked." Ray said groggily.

"What did you do?" Winston asked.

"Yes I'd like to know how exactly you did it?" Egon fixed his glasses.

Ray smiled. "Well I did some extensive research and found out that no more then three shades can posses at a time! If more then three were to posses close to each other they end up getting sucked out of whatever they have possessed and return to where they came from. I figured these shades clearly didn't know this and only thought about getting rid of us."

The other three looked at him.

"Well, I was going on a hunch…" Ray shrugged.

"Well I for one am glad you did." Peter smiled helping him up and patting him on the back. "Now lets go get our money."

"But Peter we didn't really do anything." Ray pointed out as Peter and him began to walk.

"They don't know that." Peter winked.

Winston and Egon caught up with the two men.

"May I ask something here Ray?" Winston asked coming up on his other side.

"Sure what is it?" Ray asked.

"Why are you dressed like a fool?"

Ray looked down at himself then looked back up. "You know what… never mind, lets just get out of here!"

No one disagreed.

* * *

A/N: Alright the end whoop, whoop, yet another story finished… I'm sorry I'm just not as enthusiastic about this… I think its cuz its past midnight and I'm freaken tired! Well don't forget to review! Thanx!

And also, a special thanx to my best friend Raven with the shade thing, if not for you're extensive knollege on... that I would have been lost:P


End file.
